Temptation
by ColourUrDreamsWithHighlighters
Summary: Bella Swan meets the glamorous Edward Masen at a party and temptations flows through each meeting that they have. I am real bad at the summarization of these. Please forgive me! All Human. ENJOY! R&R. Xoxo


**I would appreciate it if you could read this A/N before you read the story. Thank Xoxo.**

**Hey this is my second fanfic!! My mind has completely stalled for plot lines for The Psychic. **

**T****his idea just randomly came into my head before The Psychic, so I decided to write it down and add more when I had relative thought towards the story. I'm afriad to say that The Pyschic is only a one chapter deal now :( but as it was short I might add more into the begining so that you get a rough idea of the background of the situation. **

**Anyways enough about that fanfic, this is a little longer than some of the things that I have personally written but I thought that if it was longer it gives you a perspective into what happens.**

**Before I let you read this I would like to give a shout out to XDanniiX for the awesome support and introducing me into this site (which is also awesome) and check out her stories. They are based on Camp Rock, Twilight, Doctor Who etc. And they are amazing by the way. **

**So, ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE – THE PARTY**

**Bella's POV**

I didn't think I would be in this position right now.

Edward Masen – the host of this 'delightful' party – was standing right in my eye line, his eyes boring into mine. He looked so hot tonight – well he looks hot every day but tonight was an advance on that handsome, dishevelled visage – just standing there with his black tuxedo and black tie against a crisp white shirt. His jaw looked perfectly chiselled and his full lips were contoured into an extremely sexy pout.

_Crazy Bella_ was telling me to make a conversation and get to know him as you only live once, but _Responsible Bella _was screaming at me not to make a fool of myself because knowing me I'd trip over my own feet and land face first on the marble flooring – which I was anxious enough walking across when I arrived here.

Oh God not again.

"Bella, would you like a drink?" Mike asked. He is the creepy florist from down the street – I bought three bouquets of flowers (for my Mom's birthday and I went to a wedding a while back) within a week and he thought I was in love with him – yet again. He has been offering me drinks and hints of going back to his place – as if – for the past hour an a half and he still hasn't got the hint that there is no attraction – from me anyway – whatsoever.

"Like I said ten minutes ago, Mike, I already have a drink," I lifted my half drained glass of gin and tonic in front of him, "Odds are that it's going to stay that way for a while." I explained for the twenty-ninth time.

"Okay, I get it." He murmured to himself. Again. He sulked over towards the entrance door with his hands permanently stuck in his pockets.

A few minutes after that minute escapade, I casually glanced over to where Edward was still standing – directly opposite me – and I swear I could see a tiny smile hinting at the corners of his mouth.

How dare he laugh.

Well almost laugh, but it is still the same concept.

He was still looking at me with that small smile playing across his lips. His emerald green eyes were glinting from the mellow light that was glowing down from the ceiling lights. His perfectly natural tousled bronze hair was falling freely into his eyes. His head turned in my direction and I couldn't look away once he caught me ogling, and it looked like he was staring right back. My eyes move from his dazzling eyes, to his full pouted lips...

_Oh my gosh Bella, listen to yourself. This isn't like you, calm down..._

_**15 minutes later**_

I felt very self-concious at this point, as my two best friends – Alice and Rosalie – had literally forced me into wearing this get-up. It was a strapless black dress, diagonally cut from the middle of my calf, and stopped in the middle of my thigh exposing the skin there. Which made me uncomfortable – given this circumstance I retreated to the back of the room next to a very concerning pot plant.

Alice had practically dragged me to this party for the upper-class of our neighbourhood. She was shooting me babble about it being a very important social event and how all the right contacts and people were going to be here.

Whilst she was stuck in cloud cuckoo land, making herself happy with the thought of retail therapy. Me however? I couldn't give a shit. I really needed a G&T right now.

My internal ranting was cut short as in my peripheral, I noticed Mike walking towards me with a glass in my hand.

Somebody please kill me now.

I was thinking of ways to escape him, but bloody hell was he fast when he was pissed.

He came bombarding up to me, probably half-drunk or completely drunk.

"Hey Bella, I know you sai-" Mike was cut off as he placed his hand over his mouth.

_Oh no, please no..._

He turned away and ran towards the bathroom. I didn't want to know what it was like in there. I didn't think that my stom-

I felt hand on my shoulder. I immediately spun around to find that Edward was there holding a glass of G&T out for me. God was he a mind reader?

"Miss Swan. Would you like a drink?" He asked in a clear angelic voice.

"Thanks. I really need this right now." I joked.

"I thought you might. Were you having any trouble from...him?" He asked with a jerk of his head towards the bathroom door.

"No. He just has some weird in infatuation with me. God knows why." I blurted.

He had a little smile on his face which annoyed the hell out of me, but I liked the anger.

"Well, from where I was standing you looked like you were enjoying the attention from him." He finally said. And he still had that smug smile on his face.

"Hey!" I retorted, and lightly slapped his muscular chest. I left my hand there for a few seconds before pulling it away.

He grabbed my thumb as it slid down just edging near his belly-button, and he shivered slightly at the touch and then he intertwined his fingers with mine.

My breath halted and my heart skipped a few beats, I was gasping for air so I closed my eyes to try and calm myself.

I opened my eyes after a few deep breaths, to realize that his face was just an inch away from my own. I could taste his sweet breath through my partially open lips, he leaned closer but not yet touching his lips to mine. I felt my eyelids flutter as my throat dismissed the action to breathe.

"I have been waiting a long time for this." He whispered.

Then he placed his hand at the middle of my thigh where the material of my dress – well in this case it was Alice's but still – started to join the rest of the gathered material tied with a clip in the middle of my back. And his other hand moved from gripping mine to the clip on my back.

When I heard; "Bella!"...

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**Ooooo cliffy! Do you know who it is? PM me or post in a review who you think it might be.**

**I would love it if you could review, but I don't update based on reviews, I update to make people happy and so they have a good story to read.**

**I have started chapter 2, which is going to be in Edward's POV and I will update in about 2 or 3 days tops!**

**So thanks for reading.**

**I am planning another story, but this one is to do with Sonny With A Chance, but I may crossover with Twilight.**


End file.
